A Potter on the Streets
by WriterFanatic5000
Summary: Get ready for the tale well known to man, with a little twist. The Dursleys are nice to Harry, slightly spoil him, and he knows all about the wizarding world. But what about his sister? I don't own Harry Potter! If I did, I'd be rich and wouldn't waste my time on fan fictions! Will be FW/GW/OC
1. Prologue

"Lily, take the kids and run! I'll hold him off!" a man's voice said.

A green light followed this.

"Please, don't kill my babies, kill me instead!" a woman's voice said.

"Avada Kadavra!" a cruel, evil voice this time, followed by a flash of green light.

"The girl," was a hiss.

"Yes, the girl is my equal, but no one shall know, for she will die. Avada Kadavra!"

A flash of green, a flash of gold, then nothing.

* * *

><p>Vernon woke up to the sound of his wife screaming. He ran down the stairs to find two babies on the front step.<p>

"Get rid of the girl!" Petunia said.

"What of the boy?" he asked.

"I always wanted a kid, we'll raise him. But I don't want the girl."

"Of course, darling."

He grabbed the basket the girl was in and put it in the car before driving to London. He stopped in front of an alley way where he put down the basket before driving off.

Back in the alley, young Lily opened her bright green eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

To anyone watching the street, it appeared a young girl was simply crossing the street to get home. If they payed attention, they would realize she was wearing sunglass, at night. Look closer, and they'd realize her clothes were little more than rags. She looked to be no more than three. She was five.

She moved quickly, hurrying across the street to reach the alley she'd been staying in most recently. She had a small blanket, the clothes she was wearing, her sunglasses, and whatever food she could find. As she sat with her little blanket, eating the apple she'd stolen, three men surrounded her.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" one of them said.

At the sound of the voice she jerked her head up. She paused for a moment before realizing she was trapped. She scooted closer to the wall as the men closed in on her. A small flame appeared in her hand as she crouched into a defensive position. When they got too close, the flame burst outwards, burning the men while pushing them back. She heard a few new people walk into the alley before she lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>She woke to the sound of voices. Listening around, she could tell she was in an unknown place, on an unknown bed, surrounded by multiple people.<p>

"Godric, what should we do? Can we train her, please?" a female voice was saying.

"Yes, we can train her," a male voice said.

"Train me for what?" she asked, deciding to let them know she was awake.

"You're awake." It was a new voice this time. He sounded, old.

"Yes, I am," she said in the direction of the voice. "Now who are you? I need you to say your own names so I can get used to the sound of your voice."

"I am Godric Gryffindor," a male voice said. His was a young voice, but carried wisdom and bravery behind it.

"I am Helga Hufflepuff," a female voice said. Hers was the voice from before. It was filled with kindness and compassion to almost everything.

"I am Salazar Slytherin," another male voice said. His voice had a sky twist to it, and was slightly hissed, similar to a snake.

"I am Rowena Ravenclaw," another female voice said. This one was filled with wisdom and knowledge that could only be obtained from years of learning.

"And I am Merlin," the final voice said. His was old, but strong, and carried more wisdom than Rowena's had. It sounded as if he had been in many battles. "But who are you?"

"I don't know my name, but I've always been called Flame. But I'm sure at least one of you knows my real name, but you are waiting to make sure I'm not talking in my sleep. I simply have not opened my eyes, for I doubt that my situation will improve much. Now, I'd like to figure out my real name, eat real food, and then get real sleep, but none of this will happen until we all have the answers we want. So, who will ask the first question?"

"Why are you called Flame?" Helga asked.

"Because of this," Flame said, before willing the flame to come to her hand. She heard a few gasps before she willed it away.

"Why won't you open your eyes?" Salazar asked.

"Like I said before, my situation won't improve. I won't be able to see you, and my eyes tend to startle people. I wouldn't want to scare away such amusing people, especially in their own home."

"I think I know who you are," Godric said. "There was a girl in my house at Hogwarts a while back, and if I'm right you are her daughter, and were given the same name as her. But to make sure, you must open your eyes."

"Okay," she said, before slowly opening her bright green eyes.

"Lily," breathed Godric.


End file.
